Harry Potter and the Platter of Brownies
by Ringo-chan
Summary: A new class is added to the repretory at Hogwarts... but who would teach it??


Harry Potter and the Pan of Brownies  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, all set to see who will get sorted where and, most importantly, the feast!! So, as the time past that the new children were sorted to their perspective houses, Ron and Harry started yawning and looking around. Then, at long last, Professor Dumbledore stood up, his long beard trailing down his crimson robes. He then spoke out as the room went silent. "Welcome new children, and welcome back my old children. The Forbidden Forest is off limits..." Ron let out a large yawn and winked at Harry, they've heard this story four times before. Until, Dumbledore continued, "A new class is being added to the regiment that all Houses and years must take. It will start in one week, until then, I will be holding interviews with professors interested in teaching it. Being that the last Hogwarts PotLuck had such horrid food, I have decided that it is absolutely crucial that all students take a cooking class. That being said, let's eat!" The crowd of students just stared at eachother in variable states of shock. Some nodded in agreement with Professor Dumbledore's words, others looked diresivly in his general direction. One of these was the slippery Draco Malfoy, who loudly stated that he needed nothing more then his home's army of house elves to create his food. At which Hermione's ears burned with anger at the thought of the mistreatment at the Malfoy Mansion of the house elves. Just look at how Dobby turned out. She just shuddered.  
  
Later...  
  
Dumbledore sighed as the next candidate came in. Hagrid came in, carrying a plate of something that looked like a mix between rocks and scones. Dumbledore smiled at Hagrid, "So, Hagrid, what are these?"  
  
Hagrid grinned proudly, "These are my own special sumptin', sir. I likes to call them scones." Dumbledore picked one up and knocked on his table with it. He suddenly had an idea. He excused himself and got up and disappeared into another room while Hagrid looked confused. "Ah... sir?" "I will be right back, Hagrid." Said Dumbledore over his shoulder.   
  
Dumbledore entered a room with some equiptment. He put the scone down, and picked up a diamond. He rubbed the scone on the diamond and it made a scratch. Dumbledore howled with laughter and, wiping the tears out of his eyes, he walked back into his office where the very confused looking Hagrid sat waiting. Gathering his wits, Dumbledore smiled kindly at Hagrid, "Hagrid, I'm sorry, but I don't think you're cut out for teaching cooking. Your scones can scratch diamonds." Hagrid just grinned, "Yessir, that's a special part of the recipe, you see! Multi-use food!" Dumbledore just smiled as Hagrid got up to leave.  
  
Next, entered Professor Snape, his greasy hair stringing into his face, he carried a cauldron that was steaming. Dumbledore smiled more at the sight of that, "Good afternoon, professor. And, what is that you have there?" Snape just sneered, "Soup." Dumbledore leaned over the cauldron to have a smell. "Mmm, smells delicious, Severus. Whatever did you put into it?" Snape just smiled, "Well, let me think... Water, beef boulion cubes, a basil leaf, three rats tails, dragon meat and the livers of South American Bird Eating Toads." Snape leaned back and watched Dumbledore's smile become more strained. "Thank you, Severus... you will be in consideration."  
  
Lastly, a light airy voice came from the doorway and the smell of brownies wafted into the room. "Why, greetings professor Trelawny, decided to come down from the tower I see?" Dumbledore greeted the small woman, as she sat down with her plate of brownies. "Yes, professor... the spirits did inform me that I should have this position, and to get it, that I should make brownies." She said in her wheezing voice. Dumbledore just smiled. "What did you make these out of? I hope not real brownies!" He chuckled. Trelawny looked almost mortified at the thought. "Oh no, professor, I used cocoa and oil and eggs and flour... you know, the usual ingredients for brownies..." Dumbledore grinned as he cut a peice out of her brownies, "Very well, professor, you've got the job. Good luck. You get all members of all four houses at one time." 


End file.
